To Be With You Once Again
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: My eighth and final story of my AschLuke series. Two years after Asch's return, everything are back to normal and the world is peaceful. But everything starts to change when the Key of Lorelei is stolen. AschLuke pairing. Sequel to first seven! Read them!
1. Verse 1: The Unexpected

**Tales of the Abyss**

**My eighth and final story of my AschLuke series.**

**And also, pyropyro, Ashyx and Kisho Myst, thank you for your constant support!!**

**Well, on with the story!**

_**2 years have past after Asch's return.**_

_**Lorelei is released and the world is at peace.**_

_**But no one knew…**_

…_**that a dark future is waiting ahead of them…**_

**To Be With You Once Again**

By kiralacusforever

22 years old, Asch Fon Fabre sighs as he looks at the papers piled up on his working desk. Ever since he returns to the Fabre Manor 2 years ago, he had been helping his father and uncle on the politics. He and Natalia too, manage the rebuilding of Akzeriuth for the replicas to live in. Tear is helping along side with them as she lives with Natalia in the palace. Jade and Guy work for Emperor Peony while Anise had started her work as the first and ever female Fon Master, and the leader of the Oracle Knights back in Daath.

The work has been tough on them, especially the rebuilding of Akzeriuth and settling the replicas. The people around the world have started to accept the presence of the replicas, even though some are still afraid of them. Anise and Florian have set out around the world to teach people about the replicas.

Asch stretches his arms as he gets up from his chair and moves to the window, opening it. His long red hair will have been mess up by the wind, if he hasn't tied it in a braid. He wears his blue uniform and pants, with a darker blue long jacket over it. His arm is covered by his gloves from his elbows to his hand, covering his palm while leaving the fingers uncovered.

He runs his hand through his front bangs that are already combed to the back, like he always does in the past. He never lets it down unless he is bathing, he only lets it down in front of one person. The only person who he will ever show.

The wind caresses his face as Asch closes his eyes. "Today…is the day again…"

Knock. Knock.

Asch frowns. "Come on in."

The door opens slowly as a head pops in, follows by a soft giggling. "Hi there, Asch! You look great!" Asch snots at the 18 years old Fon Master as Anise Tatlin steps into the room, closing the door behind. Through Anise has grown a FEW centimetres taller, she is still the shorter among the group, and Asch still regards her as an irritating brat. She wears a pink sleeveless dress that stretches till her thighs, with the same colour gloves that is covering her whole arm, leaving her shoulders and hands expose. Her Tokunaga is still hanging behind her back.

"What do you want, brat? I'm busy here."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?! I'm already eighteen! And I don't think standing by the window and catching the scenery is being busy."

Asch turns his head and glares at her, as she giggles nervously. "Alright! Alright! I came here to ask you something on Natalia's behalf. She wants to know whether…"

"If it's about tonight, no. I am not going to the feast." Anise sweatdrops as Asch answers her question before she can even ask. Sighing, she shakes her head and turns back to the door. When she exits, she turns to Asch.

"You know…everyone is worried about you. Don't keep everything to yourself. And…it's not your fault for what happened."

Asch remains silent, his back still facing her. With a last look, Anise closes the door. Asch looks up at the clear sky. Today is Lorelei-Decan 37, ND2023, his 23 years old birthday. The same date he comes back to life two years ago. And the same date when he lost 'him'.

**Verse 1:**

**The Unexpected**

Anise sighs as she walks along the corridor.

"Anise!"

Anise looks up and smiles widely at the two people standing a few distances from her, before a flash of blue appears before her. She holds Mieu in her hands and hugs the little cheagle. "Mieu, long time no see!!" Mieu smiles up at her. "You too, Anise! I miss you so much!" She then turns to the two standing in front of her. "Natalia! Tear!" They run up to one another as Anise puts Mieu down and hugs Tear. "Tear! Long time no see! When did you get back?"

21 years old, Tear Grants smiles at the young Fon Master. She went back to Yulia City to help out with her grandfather a month ago. She has been taking care of Mieu ever since the battle had ended. She still wears the same type of clothing, only some changes here and there, like showing her collar bone and back. "I just arrived when Natalia came to fetch me at the port."

Anise lets go of the melodist as 23 years old, Natalia L.K. Lanvaldear, smiles at her. "So, Anise, what did Asch said?"

The female Fon Master sighs and shakes her head. "Same old. He didn't want to attend the feast tonight." The other two ladies frown at the news. Asch has been absent from his birthday feast ever since he returns 2 years ago, no matter how many times they persuade him, he will just ignores them.

"But, he's going back to that place again tonight, right?"

Natalia sighs. "I think…that's the only place which will remind Asch of him…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing at the dock of Tartarus, Jade and Guy look across the sea at Baticul. The group will always gather at Baticul on this date. 40 years old, Jade Curtiss adjusts his spectacle. "It's been a while, isn't it?"

26 years old, Guy Cecil chuckles as he looks at the City of Light. "True. How long is now? A year? Wonder how's everyone doing?"

"They should be doing just fine. Especially Anise, she must be still full of energy."

"Haha, yeah. If he's still here, he will be like that too."

"And so it is."

They move back inside the ship as the Tartarus begins to dock at the port.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passes fast as the sun sets while the night arrives. Everyone is busy at the Fabre Manor to prepare the birthday feast for their young master. Susanne Fon Fabre looks at the dining table that the maid is preparing and sighs, which Duke notices it.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are we still preparing all these, when our son is not going to attend it?"

Duke can only let out a sigh of frustration at the comment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into the familiar ground, Asch moves towards the large rock that Tear once seat when the group is waiting for his return, or maybe…they are not waiting for him at all. He sits on it and looks across the flower field, to the sea and to the remains of the replica Hod. They decided to leave Hod as it is two years ago.

Ever since he came back, on this date, he will always come back to this place. Actually whenever he feels frustrated or free, he will always come here at night. The atmosphere of this place will always calm him down and comfort him. Not only that, this place always has the presence of 'him'. Of Luke…

Asch brushes his hand through his bangs to let them fell freely in front of his face. He will always do this when he is in this place, that is what he promised Luke. Looking down at the petal that has fell onto his palm, Asch recalls the last words Luke had said to them.

"_And one more thing that you must really do__...is that even if I'd disappeared."_

"_I want you to continue living."_

"I have…and I did. I continue to live…Even though there are times that I want to just die to be with you once again…" Asch chuckles. "But I knew that you will angry with me…"

The wind blows the petal away from his hand, along with others. Asch closes his eyes as he lets the warm breeze embrace him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few distances from the garden, Tear and the others hide behind the rock wall. They knew that Asch will always come to Tataroo Valley on his birthday. Anise sighs. "He still can't let go the past…"

"How can he? Luke's memories remains within him, it is not something he can just erase off or forget." Natalia folds her arms.

"But there is one thing I'm worried about." Everyone turn towards Guy. "I'm afraid that Asch is having a thought that he is at fault for causing Luke's death. He might have been blaming himself since the last two years."

Everyone looks down as Jade looks back at Asch. "We can only wait and see. Isn't that right?" All of them nod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke…I miss you so much…How I wish you are here with me…"

It is then he feels a warmth feeling at his chest, the feeling of the second order Hyperresonance. Asch smiles at this. "Yeah…I'm a fool… You are right here, you always are. Luke. Happy Birthday."

Asch gets off the rock and is about to move back to the manor, until he hears a voice in the wind.

"_Happy Birthday to you too, Asch."_

Looking back at the field, Asch smiles and proceeds back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning arrives as Asch continues his paperwork, until someone knocks the door. "It's open." Opening the door, Natalia and Anise step into the room. "What is it?"

"ASCH!!" Natalia slams her hand on his desk that startles the Fabre young master. "Go out with us!"

Asch blinks. "W..What?"

"I said come with us! Let's go for a picnic!"

"Natalia, I still have…!" Asch sweatdrops when Natalia's face leans close to him and glares. Asch sighs. "Alright, alright…Just for a while, I still have lots to do." He puts the paper down and gets up from his chair.

Natalia smiles at him. "Good, Anise and I will wait outside the room for you." With that, they exit the room. Asch shakes his head and reaches out to grab his sword, bucking the belt around his waist. Once everything is settled, he exits the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a underground dungeon near Daath, two guards are standing in front of a large white door. "Hey, is it true that the 'Key of Lorelei' is kept behind this door."

"It seems so. Master Asch told Fon Master Anise and Master Florian to keep the sword in here, ever since he returns." The two guards continue to chat, not knowing a figure walking towards them.

"So…is the 'Key of Lorelei' really in that room?"

"What? Hey, no civilians are allowed to be…" The guards turn around and gasp. "You…You are…!! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the manor, Asch turns around as he scans the hallway outside his room. 'Is it…my imagination…?'

Anise and Natalia turn around to look at him, "Asch?"

"Ah, yah…I'm coming." Asch is about to move on when a sudden headache hits him, follows by a high pitch sound wave. "AH! My…My head!! What is this…?!"

"Asch?!"

Asch fells to his knees as the headache gets worse. His head feels like it is going to break soon. It is then, he sees flashes of Luke's memories flashes pass his mind. Slowly, the memories start to fade off one by one.

_**No…Luke's memories…**_

_**They are disappearing!**_

_**No…Please!**_

_**They are what that is left of him.**_

_**The only thing that connects me to Luke.**_

_**Don't take it away!**_

_**NO!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tear, Guy and Jade are inside the Tartarus as they are heading to Daath. They decided to check the dungeon where the 'Key of Lorelei' is kept before they go for the picnic that Natalia is planning. They are chatting at the dock when a soldier rushes to them. "Sir! We have an emergency!!"

"What is it?"

"The 'Key of Lorelei' is…!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asch…Asch!"

Opening his eyes, Asch looks up to see Anise and Natalia looking at him in worry. They smiles and sighs in relief. "Thank goodness! You're finally awake."

Asch jerks up from his bed and looks around to see that he is in his bedroom. "What happened? I had fallen unconscious?"

"That's right! You really scared the hell out of me and Natalia! You suddenly cried out in pain and fell uncon…" Anise's words trail off as she and Natalia gasp.

Tears are felling down from Asch's eyes as the young Fabre clenches onto his blanket. "A..Asch…?"

_**It's…gone…**_

_**It is true that I can feel Luke's presence…**_

_**His memories are within…**_

_**But now…**_

_**I can't feel anything…**_

…_**Why…?**_

Anise and Natalia looks at each other and back at Asch. "Uhmm…Asch?" They stop when they heard the door opens, as they turn around to see Florian by the door. "Florian?"

Florian's eyes tear up when he looks at Asch who is wiping his tears off, as he rushes to him and hugs him. "Asch!!"

All of them are startle as Asch pulls the boy away. "Florian, calm down! What happened?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!! Uwahhh..!!!"

"Florian! What are you talking about?! Calm down!"

Florian sniffs. "I promised…I even promised you…to take good care…of the thing that is important to you…!" Asch stiffens at this. "But…I just received… news from the knights…that…the 'Key of Lorelei' is stolen!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"10 people are killed. 3 are injured. The culprit that stolen the 'Key of Lorelei' is still unknown."

Asch slams the table that makes everyone turns towards him. They have gathered at the drawing room in the manor. "Damn it! What is happening here?!"

"Calm down, Asch. Everyone here is just as clueless and worried as you do." Asch snots as Jade continues. "By the way, Asch. I heard that you have a little accident. May I hear about it?"

Asch looks at him. "His memories…An hour ago, I have a sudden headache. During that period, Luke's memories disappear. But I do not know what's the cause behind it."

Jade thinks for a while. "Is that so…This may be my interpretation…but…"

"What is it?"

"It is a possibility that…Luke has returned to this world."

Asch slams the table again and stands up. "What did you mean by that?!"

Jade adjusts his spectacle. "We immediately rushed to the scene when we received the report. The room where the key is kept is empty, while the guards are lying around with their necks deeply cut. One of the guards is barely alive when he told us something shocking."

"_He's...back..."_

"_The...other Master Luke...is back..."_

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of first chapter!!!**

**Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters!! Reviews please!!**


	2. Verse 2: Chaos Around the World

**Tales of the Abyss**

**Second chapter!! Hehe, the story will get more exciting!**

**Go on!**

"_He's...back..."_

"_The...other Master Luke...is back..."_

**To Be With You Once Again**

By kiralacusforever

Everyone gasp, except for Tear and Guy who have already heard about it at the scene. Natalia looks down, "Is it really true..?"

"The soldier died after saying that. One's words which are spoken at the edge of death…shouldn't be fake."

Everyone fell silent, while Anise clenches her hands. "But…if it's really true… if it's really the 'Luke' we knew…" Everyone looks at her. "I wanted Luke to come back…but if what the soldier said is true…then the one who killed the Oracle Knights is…"

Silence.

Jade shrugs his shoulder. "Well, as far as I can say, we are absolutely clueless about this current incident. But there is another thing I wanted to inform all of you about it. That is the other reason why Guy and I came here yesterday."

"What is it?"

Jade smirks at Guy. "Well then, Guy, would you may?"

"What…Me?! Alright, fine…" Guy sighs but remains serious. "Okay, guys listen up. Another emergency. Just two days before, the rebuilt Akzeriuth that is supposed to let the replicas to live at…had been intruded by unknown people…And…the place was destroyed."

The girls gasp while Asch clenches hard on his hand.

_**Everything is in chaos…**_

_**The disappearance of Luke's memories…**_

"Also, the replicas have all disappeared; everyone around the country is panicking at this incident. So we must act fast, whether it is to help out Akzeriuth, or finding the culprit of the 'Key of Lorelei'…"

_**The intrusion and destruction of Akzeriuth**__** once again…**_

"We need help from both Malkuth and Kimlasca.

_**Something that I do not know…**_

_**Is starting to stir on its own…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mayday! Mayday! This is St.Binah's replica refuge area! We are under attack! I repeat! We are under…!"

The Malkuth soldier fells to the ground after he is shot at his neck. Another person dressed in black come forth as he salutes. "Major, we have taken most of the remaining replicas to our ship."

"Very well. Carry on with the work."

"Yes!"

The female major looks up at the sky. "We will do what you wished for us to do, my lady…"

**Verse 2:**

**Chaos Around the World**

Asch and group hurry to St.Binah's replica refuge area, to see the place destroyed. People are either injured or killed. Natalia fells to her knees as tears start to form. "No…Why is this…? I've promised them…that I will protect them…"

Tear moves to her as she frowns at the scene.

"Colonel Curtiss!" Glenn runs to them, he is too, injured on his arm and some scars across his face. "You have arrived."

"Glenn, how's the condition?"

"As you can see, almost all the soldiers were killed, others were seriously injured. All the replicas are gone, taken by the intruders. Due to the insufficient of the Seventh Fonons, some of the injures can't be healed easily. So I hope that Miss Grants and your highness will help us with the healing."

Tear nods, while she looks at Natalia. "Natalia?" The princess wipes her tears and stands up, smiling at her. "I'm sorry, I'm alright now. I shouldn't be crying. There is something I must do now, isn't it?"

Tear smiles at her. "Yeah…We must do the things that we can do right now."

Guy looks at them, "The ladies will deal with the healing and treatment, while the guys will help out to carry the injured." All of them nod and move to their respective places.

Natalia and Tear start their healing, as Tear gulps. 'No good…There is insufficient Seventh Fonons to increase the healing power. Ever since the Planet Storm had disappeared, the Seventh Fonons have decreased rapidly. But…isn't there anything I can do for them?!'

"_It doesn't sound like you to be so hopeless, Tear."_

'What?' Tear gasps when she feels a large amount of Seventh Fonons flowing into her body, and the healing power increases, healing the wounds in an instance. The soldier jerks up and smiles at her. "Thank you!" He stands up and runs off to help out as Tear looks at her hand. 'That…voice…and this amount of fonons…is it you? Luke…?'

She hears Natalia gasps too as Jade turns to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's…the healing power suddenly increased in power…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at the destruction in front of him, Asch halts in his place.

_**The feeling that is coming from this place…**_

"Asch? What's wrong?" Guy stops and asks, as he is about to carry a wounded soldier to Tear and the others.

"Guy…No…It's nothing…" Suddenly he hears the sound wave that he heard previously from the headache at the manor. "Huh?"

"Alright then, Asch, help me out with the people over the other side."

"Alright, I'll…" He stops when he sees a figure walk past him. A figure that he longed to meet.

_**That nostalgic feeling that I had felt when I arrived at this place…**_

_**It's the same feeling I had when I last seen him in the dream two years ago**_

"A..Asch?!" Guy shouts as Asch suddenly dashes off to another direction, like he is chasing something or someone.

_**Luke!**_

Asch runs, as fast as he could, chasing the blurry figure of Luke. Pushing through the people around him.

_**Don't go**_

_**Don't go!**_

_**DON'T GO!!**_

_**LUKE!!**_

Reaching out his hand, he grabs hold of the person shoulder. But it is just another of the soldier. "Erm…Sir…?"

_**It's not…Luke…**_

Asch takes his hand off. "It's…nothing…Carry on with the work…" The soldier nods and moves.

_**But why…?**_

_**I'm sure of that presence…**_

_**Luke…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After most of the major works are done, the group gathers at the military base of St.Binah. Jade moves to a monitor screen that is built in the middle of the room. "I have something to show you people, take a look at this." He press the button as the monitor starts up.

The scene shows soldier who are guarding St.Binah's replica refuge running around. Gunfire can be hear, along with explosion and screaming, everything is in a chaos. Suddenly Tear notices someone standing in the mist of chaos, causing to gasp and rises from her chair. "That's…! No, it can't be…!"

All of them look closer to realise that the figure is actually Legretta! "How can it be?! Isn't she dead?!"

"Look closer." Jade stops the video and zoom the picture of Legretta. "Look at her left arm." They did as they are told, and they see a tattoo on her upper arm. But its shape is like a…barcode? "This is not the Legretta we have defeated. She is a replica. That barcode on her arm indicates it."

"Her replica?! But why is she attacking this place? Is she responsible for Akzeriuth as well?"

Jade switches the monitor off. "It can be possible. The information are just too little. But one thing I am sure is that their targets are the replicas. For what reason they wanted them, I have no idea."

All of them fell silent when Jade notices Asch is having something on his mind. "Asch, is something wrong?" Everyone turns to the red haired as Asch snaps out from his thoughts.

"It's…nothing…"

"Alright then, it's late. I bet that everyone is tired today, let's go back and rest. We shall discuss more the next day." All of them stand up and walk off when Tear calls out to Asch. "Asch."

"Hm?"

"Did you…felt the presence of Luke?" Asch's eyes widen as he turns to Tear. "Seems like you did. I felt it too when I was healing the injured."

Asch remains silent, he looks from the floor to Tear. "You guys head back to Baticul first. There's one place I need to go."

"Are you going to be alright…? I mean…alone?"

Asch smiles softly. "I rather be. Tell Natalia not to worry." He turns and walks off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asch arrives at the entrance of Tataroo Vallery as he proceeds to the flower field. In his mind, thoughts and questions are circling within. He reaches the field when he hears the sound again, halting, he looks up to see that someone is sitting on his usual spot. The figure is dark as Asch tries to get closer, but for some reason, his heart is beating fast.

The clouds shift as the moonlight shines down onto the field, onto the figure. Asch stuns as he stares in disbelief.

_**It's…**_

Long orange red hair sways along with the wind as the person turns around, while a pair of identical green abyss eyes looks at Asch.

"...Luke…?"

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another chapter done!!**

**Lolx, guys, it may be a little confusing about the replicas thing but…okay…(clear throat). Ever since Asch returns 2 years ago, they have built up places for the replicas to live at and protect them. Sort of a rehabilitation kind of place. **

**Oh, and also, if you would like to see how Asch or the other looks like in my fic.**

**Go to minitokyo dot net and search for my drawings, my account name is kiralacusforever**

**MORE reviews! And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Verse 3: Meeting You In the Dream

**Tales of the Abyss**

**Third chapter!! Hehe, thx for the reviews!!**

**By the way, I really thought of this story by myself, though I do saw some jap website having the similar plot.**

**But REALLY! I'm not copyrighting! **

**Go on!**

_Long orange red hair sways along with the wind as the person turns around, _

_while a pair of identical green abyss eyes looks at Asch._

"…_Luke…?"_

**To Be With You Once Again**

By kiralacusforever

Asch gulps as he tries to say something, but nothing comes out from his mouth. Is it real? Is he dreaming? Asch watches as the Luke-alike person gets off the rock and walks towards him. His outfit is exactly the same as Luke's, but instead of white, it is black. Asch can feel his heart beating fast as the person is getting closer and closer to him, his mind is blank now.

The person stops in front of him, and looks up at Asch, who is taller after past few years. Asch startles more when the person is closer for him to look. He looks exactly like Luke, before he had cut his hair.

"You…"

Asch stops when the person raises his hand and touches his cheek. The contact sends a sensation through his body, reminding him of the dream when Asch last seen Luke. "Who…are you?"

The person takes his hand away. "I'm not who you are thinking. I'm not Luke." Asch feels a little sense of disappointment but continues to look pointedly at the person. "I'm Lexuk. I was told by Luke to find you."

**Verse 3:**

**Meeting You In the Dream**

"Luke told you to?! Where is he?!"

Lexuk turns around and walks back towards the rock. "I do not know where he is." Asch too, moves up and stands beside him. "He only appears in my dreams, telling me to find you."

"Just who are you?! Why do you look so much like Luke?!" Is then Asch remembers about the 'Key of Lorelei'. "Are you the one who had stolen the 'Key of Lorelei'?!"

"What?!" Lexuk turns to Asch and glares. "The key is stolen?! Aren't you supposed to guard it?! Damn it! Without the key, Luke will…!"

At the mention of Luke, Asch grabs hold of Lexuk's wrist. "What is it? What will happen to Luke?! Just who the hell are you?!"

Lexuk slaps Asch's hand off and turns his back to him. "It's none of your business. I can't understand why Luke insisted me to find you for help, when you are supposed to guard the key but ended up letting it being stolen!" He turns his face a little to Asch. "I will be the one to save Luke."

Lexuk walks off, leaving Asch standing on the field, with his mind clot with questions. Find him? Save Luke?

_**What the hell is going on here?!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the manor, Tear and Anise watch as Natalia paces back and forth at the room where the entrance is. Guy and Jade have gone back to Grand Chokmah to report to Peony. "Na..Natalia, calm down."

Natalia stomps her feet, startling the two and the other maids. "Tear! I can't calm down! It's late! What if something happened to him?!" She bites her fingers as Tear moves to her, and gives a light pat on the princess's forehead.

"Don't worry too much. Asch is no longer a small kid, he will be back soon." Natalia blushes at the melodist's smile and rubs her forehead. Through theses years, Tear is always the one standing by her side, comforting and helping her. Natalia smiles at the younger lady. "Yeah, you're right."

Anise smiles at the scene before her, until she notices the door opens and Asch steps in. He looks at the girls as they run up to him. "Why are you all standing here?"

"Why are we standing down here?!" Natalia shouts out at him, who startles. "We were so worried about you! Where have you been?!"

Asch thinks back about his meeting with Lexuk, but remains silent as he walks in the other direction. "It's nothing, I'm tired…" With that, he left the entrance hallway with the ladies puzzled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into his bedroom, he removes his sword from his belt and places it aside. He takes off his outer cloak and tosses it on the drawer, while he fells onto his bed. Running his hand through his bangs to let them loose, Asch places his arm across his forehead. So many things have happened today that gives him a headache. He flips to his side as he sighs.

_**Luke…**_

_Asch!_

Asch jerks up from his bed and scans the room. Is it his imagination or…? "Luke?"

_Asch._

It is real! Luke is here! Asch rises from his bed, trying to find the source of the voice. "Luke! Where are you?!"

_Asch, I'm here. In the mirror._

"Mirror?" He turns around to see the full length mirror the girls have placed in the room. To his amaze, Luke is standing in the mirror smiling at him. Asch rushes to the mirror, placing his hands on the surface of the mirror. "Luke! Luke…is this…is this a dream? Is it really…you?"

Luke smiles. _"It is me, Asch. It's not a dream."_ They lean their forehead together and close their eyes, taking the moment being together after so long. Luke opens his eyes when Asch's fist slams onto the mirror. _"Asch?"_

Asch's bangs are covering his face as he keeps his head low, but Luke knows it. Asch is crying. The younger teen wants to reach out to the other so much, but knew that it is impossible. So, he moves his hands to the place where Asch's are. _"Asch..."_

"After…so long…I finally met you…but…" Asch pauses as Luke waits. "What's the point?! What's the point meeting you when we are still divided by a piece of glass?!" Asch raises his head so that Luke can finally see his tear-stained face. Asch had been keeping his tears for the past few years; he will not allows his tears to fell in front of anyone, not even Natalia and the others.

It hurts Luke to see Asch in this state. _"Asch...Go to sleep."_

Asch looks at him. "W..hat?" Luke smiles at him, _"Go to the bed and sleep."_ Asch is about to protest but Luke stops him. _"Trust me, Asch..."_

Asch startles when Luke vanishes from the mirror. He moves back to his bed and lies on it. Within a few seconds, he fells asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asc.."

Who…?

"Asch…"

That voice…

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Opening his eyes, Asch looks up to see Luke smiling down at him. "Ohayo, Asch." Luke brings his hand to caress Asch's cheek while the red head just stun in action. He is lying on Luke's lap and they are in the same dimension they are in, where they last seen each other. Slowly and hesitating, he places his hand over Luke's as the warmth flows into him.

"Luke…is it really?"

Luke chuckles and brings their hands to his face, let Asch's hand touching his skin. "Though we are inside a dream, yes, Asch. I'm here. It's me."

With a sudden pull, Luke fells forth as Asch embraces him tight yet gently. Luke pats the other's back and smiles, smiling sadly when he hears a soft sob coming from his neck. "Not seeing you for a while seems to make you a cry-baby more than I am, Asch."

"You…dreck…"

"Longed to hear you scolding me that." Slowly and reluctantly, Asch pulls Luke away as he sits back up. Luke brushes the tears away as they lean in to kiss the lips that they longed for. Parting his lips, Luke lets Asch takes over him as he lustfully devours the familiar taste. But, all people need air.

"_A..Asch..." _Luke's voice sounds through the mind link, more like moaning. _"I need...to breathe…"_

Reluctantly, they part while taking deep gasps of oxygen. Luke's cheek is flush from the kiss as he entwines his arm around Asch's neck, as they lean their forehead together. "I miss you so much, Luke…"

"Me too."

"And I'm angry." Luke leans back and looks at Asch who is looking pointedly at him. "Angry at how you dare just disappear after…after so called giving your life to me! Have you ever spared a thought for me?!" Asch pauses as he bites down on his lips, while Luke just sits patiently to listen. "You left me…You left me alone in this world, a world with you…And you selfishly made me promise you to live on! Even…Even if how much I wanted to just thrust a sword through my body……I can't break the promise I made to you…"

Asch looks down letting his bangs cover his face. He is angry, but he is angrier with himself. He had just let out his anger and frustration, which he kept all these years at Luke. He snaps from his thoughts when he feels Luke's hand over his, looking up to see the same smile.

"I'm sorry…though I know that won't change anything." His smile fades off as his expression turns serious. "But I came to find you today because I've got some important to say. The 'key' is stolen, right?"

Asch nods. "Luke, how do you know? Recently, a lot of things happened and this guy Lexuk…"

"Lexuk?! He's here?"

"He said that you are the one who told him to find me. You know him?"

Luke looks down and back again. "I do know him…but I didn't tell him to find you. Don't tell me…"

Asch grabs Luke's arm. "Luke, tell me what's going on? Who is Lexuk? Why does he look so much like you and how did you know him? Why is the 'key'…!" Luke places his finger on the lips, causing Asch to blush. "S..Sorry…"

Luke chuckles and shakes his head. "I know that you're confused. First of all, Lexuk, he is my replica." Asch's eyes widen at the news as Luke continues. "I met him in his dream the day he is created, I given him his name as well. Maybe because his fonons are the same as mine and reacted, so I was able to enter his conscious. But…After a week, for some reasons, I didn't go to him anymore."

"But he did say that he was told by you to come and find me. But when he heard that the key is stolen, he said he will find his own way to save you."

Luke's eyes widen. "Oh no…it can't be…"

"What's wrong?" It is then he notices Luke's body is glowing in a faint golden colour, and he is starting to fade off. "Luke!"

"Lorelei is calling me... Asch! You must find the key back and stop whatever Lexuk is trying to do!" Asch tries to grab hold of Luke's hand, but instead, he goes through it.

"Luke! No!"

Luke leans in and kisses him. "I won't be gone…I will always be around." With that, Luke fades off as bright light engulf the whole dimension.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LUKE!"

Asch jerks up from his bed as he scans the room, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. "It's morning already?" He touches his lips. "Luke…"

Knocking comes from the door. "Asch, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Natalia."

"Alright…Get dress. Guy and Jade is meeting us at the drawing room."

'Guy and Jade? Must be something to do with the recent cases.' Asch gets off his bed. "Alright. You head to them first, I'll join you people shortly." He hears the fading footsteps of Natalia as he starts dressing up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalia frowns when she reaches the drawing room, as Tear and the others look at her. "What's wrong, Natalia?"

"It's Asch…When I was about to knock at his door just now, I heard him screaming Luke's name…he must be having nightmares about Luke again…"

Guy places his hands on his hips. "Can't blame him for that. Lots of things happened lately that is related to Luke."

"And the person who attacked the knights might even be…"

"It's not Luke." Everyone turns around to see Asch by the door, staring at them as he walks in. "And you guys are worrying too much. So, what is it that you want to talk about?" He looks at Jade.

"We just received some important messages, so we came down to tell you people. Guy, if you please?"

"ME again?! Alright, we received messages that someone went to Ortion Caverns and the fomicry machines are being used again." Guy takes out a small stack of papers and passes it to Asch. "The soldiers gather all these that were left by the machines."

Asch's eyes widen as he scans through the papers. "This is ridiculous!"

"Yes…it seems like all the god-generals are being replicated." Guy looks at Tear. "Even Van."

**The End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 ends! **

**Lolx, more reviews!! Love to see the reviews from you ppl!**


	4. Verse 4: The GodGenerals

**Tales of the Abyss**

**Fourth chapter!! Hehe**

**To: Kisho Myst: Really glad that you love the pics! Thx for your constant support! XD**

**Go on with the story!**

"_Yes…it seems like all the god-generals are being replicated." _

_Guy looks at Tear. "Even Van."_

**To Be With You Once Again**

By kiralacusforever

Tear feels her legs wobble from the news, while Natalia rushes to support her at the back. "Tear!" The melodist looks down at the floor with her bangs covering her face, making the princess worry. "Tear, are you alright? Do you need some rest?"

Tear places her hand on top of Natalia's and smiles weakly at her. "I..I'm fine…I was just…shock…"

"No, you look pale, you should get some rest. Ladies, we let you take care of Tear." Guy looks at Natalia and Anise, who nod their heads. Tear tries to protest but Guy stops her. "I know that you want to learn more about the situation, we will tell you later. For now, get some rest."

With that, the ladies left the room as Asch stares at the remaining two, especially Guy. "They are gone now. So what is it that you want to say?"

Guy smiles sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head. "Looks like I can't hide anything from you, Asch. As you can see for yourself at the datas, they consist of Luke and your data. So…Jade and I presume that a replica had been created from those datas."

"It's true." They look at Asch, who is looking at the data of his and Luke's. "I have met that replica myself."

"Really? When was that?"

"Yesterday night. After we separated at St.Binah, I went to Tartaroo Valley and I saw him there."

Jade looks at him. "Hmm…Did he mention anything?"

"He only said that his name is Lexus. And it seems that he is not involved in the stolen case of the 'key'."

"What makes you think so?" Asch passes the data back to Guy as he folds his arms. "He didn't know that the 'key' is stolen until I mention it." All of them stay silent until Guy speaks up. "So…what's our plan now?"

Jade crosses his arm. "It seems that their objective is to capture the replicas."

"So, you mean any towns or city that the replicas were, are in danger?" Jade shrugs his shoulders. "Then what should we do?"

"Let's head to the Sheridan's Replica Refuge Area. Even though their targets are the replicas, I doubt they will take the risk to attack large city like Daath or Grand Chokmah. So most likely, that place should be their next destination."

They both nod while Guy goes to inform the ladies. Asch thinks back about the dream as Jade looks suspiciously at him.

**Verse 4:**

**The God-Generals**

Arriving at the Sheridan's Replica Refuge Area that was built a few distances from Sheridan itself, Asch and company heads to the main building in the center of the area. As they reach the building, the two soldiers guarding outside are shock to see Asch.

"M..Master Asch? But why are you here? Didn't you…?!"

Asch twitches his eyebrow. "What is it?"

The soldiers look at each other then to Asch. "We just saw you and Mister Aston coming out from here a few minutes ago, and headed towards where the replicas were…"

All of them gasp, while Asch turns and runs off to the area where the replicas lived. "Asch!!" The others follow him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…these are all the replicas around this area." Lexuk looks around him. The replicas were kept in a hidden underground area, where a replicated image of Sheridan is built for them to live in. "Hmph. Even though they said they were trying to let replicas live as normal human beings, what's the point when you keep them in a hidden replicated world like this? And totally ignorant to the world outside! It's disgusting!"

He looks over at Aston, who is held by his collar and dragged to the place. He smirks at the old technician, while pulling out a blade from his back. "Well then, since I have no more use of you and to prevent you from spitting out nonsense to others…" He raises his blade. "I shall eliminate you right now."

"No you don't!!"

Lexuk tosses Aston aside as he clashes his blade with Asch, who manages to arrive on time. Lexuk glares at him before he uses more strength to push Asch's blade off and leaps back. "It's you again!"

The others arrive at the spot and are shock to see Lexuk, who looks exactly like Luke. "Luke?" They are about to run forth when Asch stops them. "He's not Luke! Tear and Natalia, go check on Aston!" The two ladies hesitate a little before rushing to Aston to check for injuries.

Lexuk looks at them and back to Asch. "Well, well…if it's isn't the charred remains of the Sacred Flame, Asch, and his company. Shouldn't you all be investigating about the stolen 'Key of Lorelei', rather than roaming about?"

"Lexuk. Who told you to find me? And why are you here?"

"Hmph. I think that is none of your business, 'Master' Asch. And you sure do have a bad memory, I only told you yesterday and you have forgotten about it." Lexuk smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

"You said that Luke told you to find me. But Luke didn't meet you ever since a week after you are created."

Lexuk glares hard. "What the hell do you know about? You know nothing!"

"Of course I do. Luke told me himself."

"What?!"

Suddenly an explosion happens behind Lexuk as a few soldiers in black, run in from the smoke and dust. Some gathers around Lexuk while some head towards the replicated Sheridan.

"Lexuk! You are acting reckless again!"

The group gasps as the smoke starts to clear off and reveals Legretta, Arietta, Largo and Sync. Lexuk glares at Legretta. "Shut up! Like hell I care what you people were trying to do!! It's none of my business!"

"You…!"

"Let him be, Legretta."

Everyone halt in their steps especially Tear at the voice that stops Legretta. Behind the four God-General replicas, Van's replica steps in. Tear stands up from her spot as she stares at the replica model of her dead brother. "Van…"

"Yes and no, Mystearica." Van smiles at her before walking towards Lexuk, playing a hand on his shoulder. "Lexuk, where have you been all this while?"

Lexuk slaps the hand off. "That is none of your business!"

"Of course it is, you should be working with us. Since we are all created due to the help of…"

Lexuk cuts his words by placing his blade by Van's neck. Legretta points her gun at Lexuk but Van stops her. "Look, though it's true that 'she' is the reason we are created, that doesn't mean I must follow whatever the hell 'she' wanted us to do! And your idea of reviving 'her' is NONE of my business! I have my own goal!!"

Lexuk sheathes his blade and takes a last glance at Asch, as he walks off through the hole created from the explosion. Van sighs as a soldier runs up to him. "Sir! We have gathered all the replicas."

"Very well. Retreat."

"Yes Sir!"

The group is shock when they glance at the replicated Sheridan. All the replicas are gone! Asch glares at the retreating God-Generals. "STOP! What the hell are you people planning to do?!"

Van halts and glances at Asch. "You will see, Asch." He smirks and walks off. Asch rushes forth to outside, only to find the whole brunch of people are gone. How did they make such a large group of people disappear within a few seconds?

The others catch up to him while Asch turns to them. "How's Aston?"

"He's unconscious but he's alright." Natalia replies while supporting Tear who is still in a dilemma of Van's replica. "And Asch, you have a lot of explanation to do!"

Asch sighs. "Yeah, I know. Let's go back to the manor."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand, Lexuk appears in a flash at Eldrant. He looks down at his hands. "It seems that teleporting by using hyperresonance too much is starting to drain a bit of the fonons from my body. Who cares…as long as I free Luke…I don't care what will happen to me."

_Lexuk._

Lexuk smiles as he closes his eyes as he enters his inter mind.

**Inside Lexuk's mind**

Lexuk looks around him in the dark dimension and smiles widely, when he notices the figure standing a few distances from him. He runs towards the person. "Luke! You called?"

The figure appears to be Luke, with his usual short hair and outfit. "Yes. I was worried about you." Lexuk blushes as he grins. "It looks like you have met Asch."

Lexuk folds his arms and looks away. "Yeah…But he is worthless. He even let the 'key' get stolen!"

"What?!" The sudden outburst from Luke startles Lexuk. "I'm sorry…I was surprise at the news. Did they know who stole it?"

"No, they don't."

Luke strokes Lexuk's cheek with his fingers, making the other blushes at the touch. "You must find the 'key', Lexuk. It is an important item to free me."

"I will. I will do anything to free you Luke. By the way! What story do you have for me today?"

"I'm sorry. I don't have much time, I just came down here to check on your progress. Next time, Lexus."

Lexus frowns but smiles down at his origin. "It's okay! After I freed you, you can tell me as much as I want! I'll see you next time then!" He bends down and places a light kiss on Luke's cheek, as he disappears from the dimension.

Luke traces his fingers across the place where Lexuk kissed him, as he smirks. "Foolish child…"

**Back at reality**

Lexuk sighs as he sits on the collapsed brick walls of Eldrant. He met Luke the day he was created. Luke is always gentle and kind to him. He gave him his name and told him story of his adventures and about Auldrant. Luke teaches him almost everything, Lexuk always looks forward to see Luke in his dream.

But after a week, Luke did not visit him. Only until recently, he came to him, telling him to find Asch. Lexuk hugs his legs to his chest. "Why is he so different from those times? He didn't talk much to me anymore, only about finding Asch or finding methods to free him…"

"_Of course I do. Luke told me himself."_

Lexuk remembers Asch's words as he jumps off the bricks. 'What did he meant by that? Is it true that Luke did not come and find me after that week? Then who is that Luke who is talking to me just now? Maybe…that guy will know something.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asch sneezes suddenly that startles the group, as he blushes and stares at them. After arriving back at the manor, Asch explains to them about the dream he had about Luke.

"So…Lexuk is Luke's replica. And Lexuk is trying to find a way to save Luke?"

"I'm not sure. Lexuk said that himself."

Guy crosses his arm. "Hmm…this is getting confusing…More and more things start to pop out all of a sudden."

"Sorry, people. I need some rest…" Tear says as she rises from her chair and walks out from the drawing room. "I'll go with her." Natalia too, walks out.

"Poor Tear…she must be so sad…" Anise pats at Mieu and looks at Jade. "Colonel, do you think…that the replicated God-Generals have memories of their origins?"

"I can't confirm it just yet. Right now, I must make a trip to Belkend to check out more information about the data. Guy, accompany me if you would."

"Alright, see you guys later." The two left the room as Anise stands up from her chair, with Mieu in her arms. "Well then, I need to head back to Daath for a while as well. See you, Asch."

Asch nods as the Fon Master leave the room. The Fabre sighs as he is about to head towards his room, when he hears the high pitch sound again and headache occurs. "AH! What…What is this?!"

"_Hey! Can you hear me?!"_

"This voice…Lexus?!"

"_Come to Tartaroo Valley tonight. There's something I want to ask you."_

"What..?! Wait!" The link is cut off as Asch rubs his temple. "Is this how Luke felt last time when I contacted him? It sure is unpleasant…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fells as Asch arrives at the flower field of Tartaroo Valley. He moves towards the large rock which Lexuk is sitting on. The teen senses his arrival as he turns around.

"What is it that you want to ask?"

Lexuk leaps from the rock and lands in front of him. "What do you meant when you said Luke told you about me?" Asch sighs as he explains the dream to the other. "Is that so…Alright, that's all I want to ask." He is about to leave when Asch stops him. "What?"

"What are the God-Generals trying to do and why did they take the replicas? I came down all this way to let you ask me questions, so you should at least return me a favour."

Lexuk frowns as he places a hand on his hip. "They are planning to use the life force of the replicas to revive a person."

Asch gasps. "Revive a person by sacrificing with that large amount of replicas? Who the heck are they trying to revive?!" Lexuk sighs and looks at him. "Yulia Jue."

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**lolx!! Ok, Guys!! **

**I want reviews!!!**


	5. Verse 5: The True Intention

**Tales of the Abyss**

**Fifth chapter!**

**Guys, very sorry for not updating so long.**

**I busy making a small trailer of this fanfic, I've put it up on youtube.**

**If you want to see it, just go to the web n type kiralacusforever or the title of this fanfic.**

**Go on with the story!**

_Lexuk sighs and looks at him. "Yulia Jue."_

**To Be With You Once Again**

By kiralacusforever

Asch's eyes widen. "Yulia Jue?" Lexuk just snorts. "But why would they try to revive her?"

"Because…" Lexuk steps closer to Asch and leans in as their eyes lock. "She is the one who told them to." He leans back and turns away. "She is the reason the few of us are created, in order to carry out the job to revive her. All of you think that she's dead, but no, she is just in a deep hibernation. In order to watch over the world, she left her body as her soul merges with Auldrant. So eventually, people think she's dead."

Asch remains silent as he tries to absorb all the information. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"You will still pester me for more even if I don't tell you myself right? After what happened at Eldrant five years ago, Yulia decided to come back but her body went along with Eldrant. Her soul drifted along side with the fonons of Auldrant, to find a body."

"A body?"

"How do you think a wandering ghost can create us, stupid?" Asch glares at the last word as Lexuk continues. "It is not hard for her to find though, since everyone on this world worship her and willing to do anything to please her. Yulia managed to find a worshipper as he was told to find ways to create me and the God-Generals. I didn't know who he is and how he did it though since I was in a deep slumber during the first week I was created. All I know is that I was the first to be created and that is when I met Luke…"

Asch looks at Lexuk, who is staring at the night sky. He catches glimpse of sadness in the replica's eyes, making Asch wonder. "Lexuk, you…"

Lexuk immediately stares at him and snorts. "Two days after I was created, the God-General are created too. They started to plan about the reviving."

"But you didn't, why?"

"I don't care about that woman. All I want is to save Luke, that's all I care about! Alright, I have said enough." Lexuk is about to walk off when Asch grabs his wrist. "What more do you want?!"

"Why don't you work with us?"

Lexuk smirks. "With you people? You all will just be in my way!" Lexuk pulls his hand back as his body starts to glow in a faint golden light. Asch feels his fonons within is reacting to the glow. "Just focus on finding back the 'key'! Leave Luke to me!"

With that, Lexuk disappears in the glow of his hyperresonance, leaving Asch standing at the field.

"Lexuk…You like Luke, don't you…?"

**Verse 5:**

**The True Intention**

The next morning arrives as Asch takes a stroll in the garden, when Tear and Natalia walk in. "Good morning, Asch." Asch nods. "Is Jade and Guy back in the manor?"

The two look at each other and back at him. "It seems so, what is it?"

"I have something important to say, tell them to meet me in the drawing room." The ladies nod and set out.

Asch folds his arms. 'Why did Yulia want to revive herself all of a sudden? Of all the time, why now?' He scowls and runs a hand through his hair.

"_I won't be gone…I will always be around."_

'Luke…where are you right now…?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand, Lexuk enters his inter mind as he paces in the dark dimension, towards Luke. "Lexuk…" His words are cut off when Lexuk points his blade at his neck.

"Who are you?" Luke remains silent. "Don't play dumb with me! I know that you are not Luke!"

The Luke-alike figure chuckles and slowly changes into laughter, as it changes it appearance into a lady with light brown hair, dressed in a black long dress with a yellow-golden scarf around her arms. Her deep abyss eyes stares into the emerald green as she smirks. "You won't even know that I'm not Luke until you met Asch."

Lexuk snorts, his blade still at the lady's neck. "You are Yulia, Yulia Jue. Right?"

Yulia gives a wave of her hand as Lexuk's blade is yank off from his hand and disappears. "Yes, I am Yulia Jue."

"Why are you inside my mind?!"

"You can say that I am temporarily lending your body, until I get one myself. And in order to do that, I need you to find the 'key', Lexus."

"Why the hell should I help you?! You are…!"

"You want to save Luke right?" Lexuk fells silent and glares at her. "If you wish to save Luke, you know that you need the key as well don't you?"

"I do not know that until you pretended as Luke and tell me to find the key! What a fool I was, to listen to your lies!" Lexuk turns around and is about to walk off when Yulia appears in front of him, blocking his way.

"But it's true. In order to free Luke, two things are needed. The 'Key of Lorelei' and the 'Grand Fonic Hymn'. I have the 'Grand Fonic Hymn', as for the 'key', you must find it. Oh, and one more thing you must do."

Yulia smirks as she leans in close at Lexuk's ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the manor, Asch tells the group, excluding Anise, about the reviving of Yulia. Tear folds her arms. "It's so hard to believe…that Yulia is still alive after so long, just to watch over Auldrant. But…why is she trying to come back now?"

"That's the same question I've been thinking. But there's nothing we can do for now due to the lack of information, we must find the key as soon as possible." Asch looks at them as they nod.

"But where do we start looking? We don't have a clue about the stolen 'key'…"

"Let's go to Akzeriuth, see whether we can find any clues. Tell Anise to meet us there as well."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anise arrives first at the remains of Akzeriuth with a squad of Oracle Knights. "Alright, all of you spread out and search for any clues about the 'key'! And be careful!"

All the soldiers salute and spread out, as Anise folds her arms and sighs. "Can't believe that this place is being destroyed twice…Luke…"

"Anise!"

The young Fon Master turns around to see Asch and company coming towards her. "How's the search going?"

"I've just arrived to start the search. But I think this will take quite a while…since the whole place is in a disaster…"

"Hmph, all of you are just wasting your bloody time!"

All of them turn around to see Lexuk glaring at them with his arms fold. All of them, except Asch get into fighting stance as the replica walks towards them. Asch looks pointedly at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Feh, it's not like I want to be here. I came to find you."

"Why?"

"I decided to join you for the search of the 'key'."

All of them gasp, as Asch frowns. "What's with the sudden change of mind?" Lexuk snorts at him. "Feh, don't even think that I'm trying to help you people! My objective is to save Luke and for that I need the key!"

Asch remains silent for a while. "Alright."

"Asch! Are you sure?! He may be helping the God-Generals!" Natalia protests, while gaining a glare from Lexuk. "I've told you, that I've nothing to do with them!"

Jade adjusts his spectacle. "Well, why not? We can really provide some help from the 'enemy' side now, since we are so clueless at this current situation."

"You are obnoxious…"

"My, my…I have the same compliment from the same look-alike." This sentence earns glares from Asch and Luke. "Even the reactions the same, how amusing."

Guy shakes his head, "You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" He turns to Lexuk. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Where is that other four-eyed freak?" All of them look at Jade, who just shrugs his shoulder. "Don't play dumb with me! Where is Dist?"

"He has been locked up in the Nebilim's Crag, what about him?"

"I just found out that the person who created me and the God-Generals is none other than him, Dist!" Everyone gasp, even Jade's eyes widen at this news.

"How did you get this information?!"

"It's none of your business on how I get of this, Yulia sets him free by taking controlled of him. After that, he managed to get to Ortion Cavern to start the replicating plans. But it seems like he had disappeared after the first week I was created. So, I am guessing that he is the one who took the 'key'…"

"But, it can't be. The guards that were guarding the 'key' said that they saw you!"

"I did not. I don't even know where the key is kept in the first place! Man, we are wasting time now!"

"But where could Dist be?"

"He should hiding somewhere around Keterburg, let's start the search there." Jade suggests as they all move aboard the Albiore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Asch and company arrive at Keterburg, they ask for Nephry's help to send out a search group for Dist. But they found nothing, even the Nebilim's Crag is empty. At night, they decided to spend the night at the hotel. Everyone have retreated into their room, Asch is about to do so until he notices Lexuk walking towards the park at the north side from the window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexuk rubs his hand as he snaps his fingers to create a small flame on his palm. Clenching the flame in between his palm to warm up his hands, Lexuk looks up from his position on the bench at the snow.

"So, unlike Luke, you know how to use fonic artes huh?"

Lexuk glares at the Fabre master as Asch comes forth and tosses him a white blanket, which Lexuk catches it. Asch sits on the other far end of the bench as he too, looks at the falling snow. "What's this?"

"It's a blanket. Can't you see it yourself? I saw you walking out here, so I brought you a blanket to keep your sorry ass from catching a cold."

Lexuk snorts and wraps the blanket around him reluctantly as the two fell silent. They watch as the children are playing snowball fights. Asch steals a glance at Lexuk, who is eyeing the snowballs that are tossing around in amusement.

'He's just like any other ordinary new-born replica…Like a child…Like what Luke used to be.'

Asch gets up from the bench as he walks up to where the children are playing. Lexuk eye him as the redhead grabs some snow from the ground and make it into the ball. Before he can react, Asch tosses the snowball at him, smacking his head. "HEY!!"

Asch smirks as he makes another snowball. "What's wrong? You don't know what a snowball fight is?"

"Damn you!" Lexuk tosses the blanket away as he rushes towards Asch, grabbing some of the snow on the ground along the way and toss it at Asch, who easily dodges the attack.

"Hah! Pathetic!"

Lexuk growls as he makes more snowballs and throws them towards Asch, who dodges everyone of it. The children watch the two fights when they decided to join in. The two look-alike sweatdrop when the children use the snowball throwing machine at them, causing them to be buried under the deep snow. Lexuk grabs this chance as he throws a snowball towards Asch, and it strikes him on the head. Asch glares at him while Lexuk sticks out his tongue, as they break into a fierce snow fight again. Snow are toss everywhere around the park as the two redheads play with the children with laughter and joy.

Time flews as the children bid farewell to Asch and Lexuk, who are sitting on the ground of snow. They wave at them as Lexuk leans back on the snow. Asch smirks at this. "Don't stay out for too long with your belly button exposed like that, or you will really catch a cold."

Lexuk blushes as he jerks up into sitting position, while Asch stands up to brush off the snow and runs a hand through his fallen bangs. He moves towards the bench and grabs the blanket, and handles it to Lexuk as he walks back. Lexuk looks at the blanket in hands then to Asch, who smirks at him, causing the young replica to blush harder while trying to wrap the blanket around him.

Asch sits down beside him, also remembering to keep the distance in between. Silence overtakes again.

"He always talks about you…"

Asch turns to Lexuk, who is hugging his legs to his chest while resting his chin on the knees. "During the week that we met, Luke always talks about you…Though he never really mentioned your name, but I can tell that it's you…There's not a day that he will not talk about you, about how you two meet, about what you all have done…" Asch blushes at the last sentence as Lexuk smirks. "Don't worry, he acts like you now whenever he talks about that, and ended up not finishing the story. He looks so happy whenever he talks about you, but he will always end up having a sad smile when he remembers the day the two of you separated from each other."

Asch looks down and back to Lexuk. "What about you?"

"Me? Hmph…Luke is the first person who I met and talk to when I was created. He…He is like everything to me…but…" Lexuk pauses as he looks at Asch. "He loves you. He really does."

Asch remains silent as he stands up. "Let's go back to the hotel, it's late."

"Do you love him?"

Asch turns towards him. "More than anything. Even if it means to give my life to bring him back, I will do it." With that, Asch walks back to the hotel, leaving Lexuk sitting on the snow.

"Even if it means giving your life…huh…"

_**Flashback**_

_Yulia smirks as she leans in close at Lexuk's ear._

"_When you get hold of the 'key', you must kill Asch Fon Fabre with it. He is a sacrifice that is to be made for Luke's revival."_

_**Flashback ends**_

Lexuk tightens his hold on the blanket. "Luke…what will you do if it is you? Would you…sacrifice the life of the one you love to save yours? Luke…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asch enters his room and closes the door slowly behind him. He leans onto the door and slides down to the floor. He clenches onto his bangs.

"_He loves you. He really does."_

A memory flashes past his mind as he tries to recall it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Luke, what are you doing?" Asch looks at his counterpart as Luke is squatting at a garden, while playing with the flowers._

"_Ah, hi Asch!" Luke stands up and gives a light kiss on his origin's cheek. "I was just looking at the flowers. I like that flower." Luke points to the flower with bell-shaped flower."_

"_That is a Honeysuckle. Do you know what does the Honeysuckle symbolises?"_

"_Symbolises? No, I don't."_

_Asch circles his arm around Luke's waist and brings him close to him. He nibbles on his earlobes, causing the younger fabre to gasp. "It means 'devoted affection'."_

_Luke blushes madly. "I..er...I..."_

_Asch brushes his lips over Luke's as he leans their forehead together. "I love you, Luke."_

"_I love you too, Asch."_

_**Flashback ends**_

Tears fell from his eyes as Asch finish recalling the memory. "Luke…"

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of this chappy!**

**The honeysuckle idea I get it from .hack//G.U lolx! I found out one thing about honeysuckle as well. It is said that ****during Victorian times, teenage girls were forbidden to bring honeysuckle home because it was thought to induce erotic dreams! Oh my…lolx**

**Hope that you all will review!**

**Oh! And also write your comment of my video at youtube, write yr pen name at the comment so I noe who it is from. Thx Q guys!**


	6. Verse 6: Parents and Children

**Tales of the Abyss**

**Sixth chapter!**

**Sorry for the drag!**

**Go on with the story!**

_Tears fell from his eyes as Asch finish recalling the memory. _

"_Luke…"_

**To Be With You Once Again**

By kiralacusforever

The next morning, Asch and company decide to take a trip to Grand Chokmah for the search of Dist. They arrive at the throne hall as Emperor Peony grins at them.

"Well, if it isn't Jade and Asch company! It's been a while, ladies!" All of them take a light bow except Lexuk, which Peony notices. "You are…Luke?"

Everyone look at Lexuk as he steps forth a little and takes a light bow. "Nice to meet you, your Majesty."

Jade smirks at this gesture, "My my, how surprisingly good mannered…"

Lexuk glares at him and looks back at Peony. "My name is Lexuk. I am Luke's replica." Peony raises an eyebrow on this. "We came here today to ask you for Dist's whereabouts. Do you have any ideas?"

Peony rubs his chin. "Hmm…I heard about Dist's disappearance but I'm afraid I am clueless about his whereabouts…" Everyone frowns as Peony looks at Lexuk. "You said that you are Luke's replica, didn't you?" Lexuk nods. "Just how many replicas of Luke have been created anyway?"

Everyone gasp at this as Jade turns to Peony. "Your Majesty, what do you mean?"

Peony rises from his throne. "Come with me."

**Verse 6:**

**Parents and Children**

They arrive in front of a chamber that is guarded by two Malkuth soldier, they salute to Peony as they open the door for them. All of them step in with Peony in the lead. A maid that is sitting by the bed that has a curtain surrounding it, notices their entrance stands up and bows to Peony. "Your Majesty."

"How is he?"

"Still the same, he was moaning in pain a while ago. But he has settled back down again."

"Alright, thank you. Mind if you leave this room for a while?" The maid bows as she walks pass the group and close the door as she exits. Anise tries to see who is lying on the bed but the curtain is making it hard. "Your Majesty, who's lying on that bed?"

Peony walks towards the bed and pull the curtain aside as everyone step forth. Everyone, especially Asch and Lexuk, gasp. The person lying on the bed is Luke, with his long hair spreading aside him, dressed in white clothing sleeping soundly.

"Luke?!" Asch and Lexuk rush towards the bed side as Asch reaches out to touch the hand, and closes his eyes. Everyone wait until Asch lets go of the hand and shakes his head. "No…he's not Luke."

Lexuk touches the hand as well and letting it go after a while. "Yeah…He's not Luke…He's the same as me, a replica. But, why is he here?" They look towards Peony.

"Some commoners found him lying near the entrance of Grand Chokmah a few days ago, so the soldier brought him to me. I was shock at first as well when I saw him, I thought for sure that he is Luke. So I place him in care over here. As you can see, he's weak. Every once in a while, he will have this attack. At first it was just twice a day, but lately, it's getting more frequent."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Jade sighs as he approaches the bedside as Peony scowls. "I was planning to!" Jade places his hand on the replica's wrist. "Hmm…his fonons are low…"

"He won't last long." They turn to Lexuk, who has his arms folds across his chest as he leans against the wall. "His fonons are decreasing rapidly in his body."

"Lexuk's right. But there is something strange flowing in his fonons…Jade." Jade turns to Asch. "Do you sense anything unusual?"

"Well…His fonon frequency sure is weird. It's a little mess up."

"It must be the 'Key of Lorelei'." Everyone, including Lexuk look at him. "Lexuk might not notice this because he did not touch the 'key' before. But through the fonons of this replica, I sensed the seventh fonons that the 'key' used to have."

Tear steps forth, "But could it be that…since he is Luke's replica, he must have the hyperresonance right? Maybe that is what you sensed?"

"No. He does not possess the hyperresonance. He…He is a failure…" Everyone looks towards the replica on the bed and back to Asch. "Remember when the soldier guarding the 'key' said that they seen Luke? It must be him. Dist used him to steal the 'key'."

Jade adjusts his spectacle. "I admit that this time, he is getting a little smarter."

Natalia looks at the replica. "But he…he just abandoned him…Why did they always treat replicas like that? Like a tool? How cruel…"

"Replicas who couldn't even fit to become replacement are garbage. That's how it works." Lexuk says as Anise remembers Sync said the same words. Lexuk snorts. "Now what?"

"We are now more certain that the 'key' is with Dist. We just need to find where he is. Your Majesty." Asch looks at Peony. "If your soldiers find out about anything, please inform us."

"You have my words. Oh, by the way, I like to ask you a favour, Asch."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see…" Suddenly they hear the maids screaming as Guy opens the door, when a flash of light pink-brown dashes in and pounces onto Asch. Everyone sweatdrop as Asch rubs the back of his head at the sudden impact as he tries to sit up, but he notices the slight weight on top of him. A small baby rappig is snuggling onto Asch's chest.

"What the…?"

Tear squats down beside Asch and strokes the rappig. 'So cute…'

Two maids rush into the room and bow. "We are so sorry, Your Majesty. He runs off when we are trying to give him a shower."

"It's alright, Master Asch here will take care of it. You two may leave." Peony grins as the maids look towards Asch, who is still on the floor. They giggles and exit the room as Asch sits up while holding the baby rappig in one of his arms, as he glares at Peony.

"What do you mean by that? Your Majesty."

Peony squats down and pats the baby rappig. "Well, you see. This baby is a newborn, about two months old. I said that I have a favour for you right? I want you to help me name this little one."

Asch looks from the baby rappig to the Malkuth Emperor. "But why me?"

"Because he's Luke's child."

"WHAT???!!!!" All of them shout, especially Asch and Lexuk, but except Jade of course. Peony motions his hand to the replica who is still resting on the bed as they all immediately quieten down. They exit the room as they head towards Peony's room where his other rappigs are. The moment they step in, two adult rappigs come forth to Asch as he squats down and places the baby in front of them. They nuzzle against each other as Asch smiles at the scene.

"So…that baby rappig is Luke's child? Why didn't I know?" Guy looks at Peony. "You were on an errand with Jade for a long period, and you don't even have time to take care of the rappigs when you return."

Natalia squats down with Tear to touch the animals. "Erm…So…Luke and whose child is he?" Natalia looks at the two adult rappigs.

"Asch's."

Another loud shout echoes through the castle as Peony covers his ears. Asch's face is almost as red as his hair now as he looks at the little rappig family of three in front of him. Jade sighs. "That is why I told you to not name your rappigs like that."

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with it. So, Asch? What do you think?"

"A name…" Asch steals a glance at Lexuk, who is looking at the other rappigs. Peony notices this and grins.

"Alright! I get it! Thank you, Asch!"

"Wh..What? I didn't say anything yet…"

"You just gave me the idea of the name." Peony bents down to pick up the baby rappig and walks towards Lexuk. He handles the baby to Lexuk, who look at him in puzzled. "I shall call this little guy 'Lexuk'!!"

"WHAT?!" Asch and Lexus shouts in union as they both blush madly. Lexuk glares at Peony. "Wh..Why must you use my name?!"

"Well, you are Luke's replica, so you are somehow related to Luke."

Lexuk remains silent as he strokes the baby in his arms. "Fine."

It is then, they hear knocking follow by a maid entering the room panting. "Your Majesty! Please come quick!"

"What happened?"

"The person in the chamber is having a attack again! And he is calling for…" She looks towards Asch. "He's calling for you, Master Asch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group rushes to the room with Asch in the lead. The replica Luke is rolling from side to side in agony, as Asch reaches out to grab hold of the shoulder. The thrashing stops as the replica looks up at Asch.

"Asch fon..Fabre…the origin of our origin…"

"What happened?"

The replica raises his hand and grabs hold of Asch's arm. "Please…save the rest…of us…Get the key…and protect…our original from…the dark…" The replica coughs out blood suddenly as he groans in pain and tightens his hold on Asch's arm.

"Rest of us? You mean there are more replicas like you? Original? Do you mean Luke? Hey! Hand in there!"

The replica opens his eyes again and shifts his gaze towards Lexuk. "Lexuk…don't listen to her…She…the counterpart of…the origins' Isofone…" He turns back to Asch. "The charred remains…of the Sacred Flame…Asch…Find the Sacred Flame…our origin, Luke…and prevent…the catastrophe…"

With that, the replica glows and changes into a faint golden-orange light globe. It floats in front of Asch and enters his body. Asch winces as the warmth and strong wave of fonons flows into his body. The last thing Asch hears is his name being shouted as his vision is clouded by darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…sch…"

**What…?**

"Asch!"

Opening his eyes, Asch comes face to face with Luke, who is smiling down at him. "Luke?"

Luke chuckles. "Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" Asch sits up and looks around. He is back in the dimension he met Luke previously. He turns to his counterpart who is still smiling softy at him, before pulling the other into his arms. Luke runs his hands along Asch's back. "Asch…"

They pull apart as Asch leans in to kiss Luke, devouring the taste as much as possible.

"_I miss you so much..."_

"_Me too, Asch."_

They breaks off, drawing breaths as Luke leans into his origin's arms while Asch tightens his hold around him. "What just happened to me, Luke?"

"You just absorbed a certain amount of seventh fonons into your body, you past out after that."

"But why…?"

Luke sits up as he faces Asch. "After our previous meeting, I found out that Dist did not just create Lexuk, but many more of my replicas. He used one of them to steal the 'key', which is the one you met at Grand Chokmah."

Asch's eyes widen. "Luke, how did you know all of this…?"

Luke smiles sadly at him. "I know things more than any other people do." Asch tries to ask again but Luke silences him with a finger. "I know what you want to ask, but I will tell you some other days. Right now, I do not have much time left. So please don't talk and listen to me." Asch nods. "I was the one who tell the replica to go to Grand Chokmah, knowing that you all will be heading there if you are searching for Dist. But in order to do so…he is risking his own life…Unlike Lexuk, the rest of the replicas do not possess the hyperresonance, through they contain a certain amount of seventh fonons in their body. So naturally, their bodies are weak. They rely on a kind of medicine that Dist provided them in order to survive. However that replica…wasn't given any medicine since the day Dist used him to steal the 'key'…and he is being discarded at the desert. After my meeting with him, he manages to travel all the way to Grand Chokah….But his life force…"

Luke lowers his head as his bangs cover his face, Asch knows that he is fighting back his tears as he pulls Luke back into his arms. Luke trembles as he weeps. "Asch…Please…save them…save the replicas…They are like a part of me…like my children…"

"I will. I promise. But Luke…why did the fonons go inside my body?"

"Because it's going back to where it supposed to be, where it belongs. They are my replicas, but I'm your replica. You are the origin of the origin, thus when we, the replicas die…We will come back to you, in order to become one again."

Asch immediately pulls Luke from his arms and looks at him. "Then..you…now…"

Luke chuckles and touches Asch's face. "I am only here because I inserted some of my fonons into the replica, allowing me now to talk to you when you absorbed his fonons."

"Luke…Where are you right now? I can't take this any more! Why must we meet like this? Why are we only allowed to meet each other like this?"

"Asch…we are not meant to meet each other ever since the day I gave my life to you. Not until the 'key' is stolen…I won't have meet you at all."

"But you are here now right?! That means you are alive somewhere right?"

"Asch…" Suddenly, Luke's body is glowing again like the previous time. "I've to go…Lorelei is calling me."

"Luke!!"

"Asch! Find the 'key'! It's no longer with Dist, the replicas are keeping it away from him now, but hurry, they don't have much time left. Promise me you will save them!" Luke's body is vanishing.

"I will!"

"And beware of the counterpart! The counterpart of our Isofones!!" Luke disappears completely as Asch remains sitting on the flower field.

"_One last thing, Asch..."_

Asch feels the gentle wind blowing against his face, like giving him a light kiss.

"_I love you..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cracking his eyes open, Asch looks around him. He seems to be back in his room and it is night time now. He tries to sit up but his body is still weak and heavy from the absorption of seventh fonons, so he lies back down until he notices something is grabbing hold of his right hand. He looks to his side, to see a hair of orange-red.

It's Lexuk. And it is his hand that is holding onto his.

Asch blushes slightly as he tries to take his hand back, but Lexuk had it in a firm yet gentle grip. Lexuk is sitting on a chair with his upper body bending forth to rest on the bedside. The young Fabre watches as the back of the replica rises and lowers in a smoothing rhythm. The usual frowning face is now being replaced with an innocent child-like expression.

"_Asch…Please…save them…save the replicas…They are like a part of me…like my children…"_

'I will, Luke…I will save them. They are my children as well…'

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hai!! That's all for this chapter!!!**

**Go check out my TOA drawings at my deviantART! I have drawn some AschxLuke doujinshi as well.**

**More REVIEWS or I won't upload the next chapter!!!**


	7. Verse 7: Hesitation

**Tales of the Abyss**

**Seventh chapter! Sorry for the drag!**

**Okay, let me MAKE this very clear. I know that my fic is quite similar to a certain Japanese artist's work. But I swear that I didn't copy her idea! Her artwork is gorgeous, I like it, but I really did not copy her idea! Sigh…**

**Well…Go on with the story!**

'_I will, Luke…I will save them. They are my children as well…'_

**To Be With You Once Again**

By kiralacusforever

Stirring at the sunlight that is shine on his face, Lexuk cracks his sleepy eyes open.

"So…you are finally awake."

The replica jerks up and looks at Asch, who is sitting up on his bed while leaning on the frame behind and smirking at him. "W..What! Are you a pervert or something? Looking at people when they are sleeping!"

Asch crocks an eyebrow before moving his glance to his hand, which Lexuk notices that he is grabbing hold onto Asch's hand. The replica blushes hard and pulls his hand to himself, as he rises from the chair with his back facing the Fabre master. Asch chuckles at the reaction as Lexuk turns around and glares at him, slight redness can still be seen on his cheek.

"Y..You can just pull your hand away or wake me up!"

Asch steps out from the bed and swings his hand in front of Lexuk, which he notices that hand marks are on it. "Your death grip is so tight that I thought my hand is going to lose its circulation of blood fonons. And besides…" He walks towards his hanger to grab his outer cloak, turning around and smirks. "You look cuter when you are sleeping."

Right now, Lexuk's face colour is having a competition with Asch's hair colour and it's a tie. Asch chuckles again as he steps out of his room, leaving the embarrassed replica still stunned at the red-haired's comment. He walks over to the bed and fells flat on it on his back. Lexuk raises his hand that is holding onto Asch's earlier, he blushes a little and chuckles.

"What am I thinking……Stupid…"

**Verse 7:**

**Hesitation**

Asch walks into the drawing room to see the whole group except Anise, having breakfast. Natalia places her utensil down and looks up at Asch, who takes a seat. "Asch, are you feeling alright? You really gave us a scare."

"I'm alright. Did anything happen when I was away? Any clues on Dist? Or the key?"

Guy looks at him. "No, after you fallen unconscious, we brought you back. Nothing happen since then, no information on Dist and the key either."

Asch frowns at this while Jade turns to him. "Asch, do you know why you fell unconscious?"

"Luke…" Everyone stops their eating at the mention of the name. "I saw him in my dream after I fallen unconscious. He told me that I just past out due to absorbing a certain amount of seventh fonons into my body."

"What else did he said?"

Asch starts to tell them all the things Luke told him. Jade rubs his chin. "So…Dist have created a bunch of Luke's replica and the 'Key', as what Luke said, is with the replicas, who are trying to rebel."

"Does this mean we must find the replicas?"

Asch is about to say something when Lexuk slams the door in. "One of the soldiers just received information from the brat in Daath!"

"Brat? You mean Anise?" Guy sweatdrop at the nick.

"I was coming here when one of your soldiers came and told me that she want us to heard to Daath right away."

"Why?"

Lexuk looks over to Asch. "The replicas and the 'Key of Lorelei' are at Daath."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anise lets out a deep breath as she looks at the replica of Luke, she had been trying to heal them with her artes but their condition remains the same. She stands up to look at the other replicas, some are lying on the ground, some are leaning against the wall, all of them are panting hard. Once in a while, they will have the same attack as the replica they saw at Grand Chokmah.

She was shock at first when the Oracle Knights told her that they found the replicas were at the place, where the 'Key of Lorelei' was kept initially. She ordered the knights to bring all of them back and settled them in the chapel.

"Anise!"

The Fon Master looks towards Florian, who is kneeling beside one of the replica, and rushes over. She feels strong fonons increasing in every steps she took, she almost can't stand against it when she reaches Florian and the replica.

"What's…with this fonons flowing?"

"It's the key." Florian looks from her to the 'Key of Lorelei' which the replica is hugging. "It's crying out…crying out for someone…"

"Could it be Asch or Lexuk? Or it might be…" Anise looks at the key when they heard the door to the chapel opens. She turns around to see the group rushing in, all of them gasps at the scene before them. She is about to go to them when she feels the fonons vibration from the key is getting stronger. "Asch! Lexuk! Come over here!!"

Feeling the familiar vibration, Asch and Lexuk rush over to Anise as they look at the 'Key of Lorelei'. Abruptly, the vibration stops when the two of them arrive as Asch kneels down in front of the replica, who looks up at him. With shaky hand, he hands the 'key' to Asch. "Please…help our origin…Luke…"

"I will."

The replica smiles as his eyes slowly close while his body starts to disappear in a soft gold glow. The group gasps when they notice the other replicas are reacting the same. Asch prepares as the seventh fonons flows into his body, he groans as the pain is worse than the one back in Grand Chokmah. The 'key' drops from his grip as he fells onto his knees and groans in agony.

The others are about to rush to Asch, when they see Lexuk picks up the 'key' and points at the kneeling redhead. Asch crocks his head to look up at the replica, who is staring down at him. "So…it seems like…you have some intention after all."

"Remember when I asked you back in Keterburg? You told me that even if it means to give your life to bring him back, you will do it. I'm planning to do so now." Guy is placing his hand on the hilt of his sword until Lexuk's glance turns to him. "Don't you dare move, my sword swings faster than yours."

Guy snorts and places his hand back to his sides. Lexuk turns back to Asch, who stands up weakly and faces him. "What will you accomplish by killing me?"

"Luke will be free." Everyone gasps, especially Asch. "Along with the Grand Fonic Hymn, Luke will be free if I kill you with this key."

"But the only one who knows the Grand Fonic Hymn is Tear…" Natalia looks at Tear, beside her.

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

Everyone, except Lexuk looks around as the Grand Fonic Hymn sounds through the chapel.

"Ahh!" They turn towards Asch who's body is glowing golden-orange in colour. He groans. "What's happening…My body is reacting to the hymn…!"

"Look!" Anise shouts as they notice a dark-purple shadow starts to form behind Lexuk, as it slowly turns into Yulia dressed in a black dress. She stops singing the hymn as she smirks down at Lexuk.

"Good work, Lexuk. Now, finish him." Lexuk tightens his grip on the key as he places the blade at Asch's neck. "Why are you hesitating, do it."

"I…" Lexuk looks straight into similar emerald orbs as Asch looks back. "I WON'T DO IT!!" The replica swings around with the key to strike Yulia when a dark barrier blocks the assault.

"Foolish thing."

The golden robe around her wraps itself around Lexuk's neck, choking him. She grabs the key from his loosen grip while giving a swing of her hand, that toss Lexuk across the chapel, smashing into the wall.

"Lexuk!" Asch looks towards the replica as he chokes out blood.

"You should be worry about yourself instead of that infuriate thing. Asch Fon Fabre." Asch prepares to bring his blade out when Yulia sings the hymn again, making him groans as the fonons in his body reacts to it.

"Asch!!" All of the others are going to help when shadows appears behind each of them. The shadows form into the replicated God-Generals, as they hold the group back.

"Good work, my children." Yulia looks from the God-Generals to Asch who is kneeling now. She raises the key. "Now, release him."

The girls shut their eyes as Yulia brings down her sword, in Asch's eyes, everything seem to be in slow motion. Suddenly a flash of orange and black come into view, as Lexuk had rushed between Asch and the key that is still striking down.

"_STOP IT!!"_

Bright golden-orange light shines through the whole chapel, as the whole group gasp when the light dissipates and forms a blurry figure. Asch and Lexuk both look at the figure in shock, while Yulia smirks. "So, you finally show yourself."

Luke, whose body is glowing, looks at Yulia. "Stop using Yulia's appearance, you are not her." His voice is like echo as it sounds through the place. "You shouldn't even be here."

The fake Yulia laughs and smirks at him. "That's right, I do not have a fixed appearance, thus I use Yulia's." She swings her dress around playfully before glaring. "Shouldn't be here? What? Then where should I be? Trapped in that fon belt again?! Back with Lorelei?"

"Luke…" Luke turns his glance to Asch, who is behind him staggering. "Are you really Luke? What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, looks like your friends do not know about it."

"Asch I…" Luke's words break off when the fake Yulia stabs him with the key. She sings the Grand Fonic Hymn again as Luke shouts out in pain.

"LUKE!" Asch and Lexuk dash forth to land their blows but is block by the barriers again. The robe around her stretches out and wraps around them. She continues to sing the hymn as Luke fells into conscious, while his body starts to change into small light particles. Asch and Lexuk watch in horror as the key absorbs the light particles. "Luke!! Luke!! What did you do to him?!" Asch shouts out in anger.

"Do not need to worry, he is not dead. Or you can say, he can't die. After he gave his life to you, Asch Fon Fabre, he returns to the fon belt along with Lorelei. But, Lorelei fears that Auldrant might fall into the hands of evil again, hence, he ask Luke to look over Auldrant for him instead."

"But why is he inside…" Natalia looks at Asch, her cheeks are stained by her tears.

"His memories. That is why Lorelei gave you Luke's memories, in order to let Luke to see Auldrant through you, Asch." Asch looks at her in shock.

"And who are you?! Why are you doing to this?!" Guy too, shouts in anger after seeing what happened to his old friend.

"My name is Ark, the flame that is forgotten through the flow of time. You can also refer me as the darkness of Lorelei. I have escaped from the fon belt to destroy this world that he creates! In order to do so, I will use this power of his to go against him." Ark holds out the 'Key of Lorelei' in front of her, as its glow changes from golden-orange to black-purple. She smirks to the group. "I shall bid all of you farewell now." With that, she disappears in black-purple flame, follow by the God-Generals.

Tear and the others rush towards Asch who bangs his fist against the ground. "Darn it! He's taken from me again…!"

"It's my fault…" The group looks towards Lexuk, who has his back towards them. Asch notices that a blood is coming from his right arm as he moves towards the replica. Before he can grab his arm, Lexuk disappears in a glow of golden light.

"How did he…?!" Anise squeaks as he looks at Asch.

"Hyperresonance. I'll go find him. His condition needs to be healed; I'll be borrowing the Albiore."

"But do you know where he is?" Guy shouts as Asch rushes out.

"There's only one place he will go…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gripping onto his damaged arm, Lexuk sits on the large rock as he watches the selenia petals flowing along with the wind.

"Shouldn't you get your hand treat? It will get worse if you leave it like that." Lexuk did not look up to see Asch walking to his side. Asch sighs and places his hand on the replica's shoulder. "Come on, let's go back."

The boy did not answer. Asch looks at him for a while before walking away.

"Why are you not angry with me?"

Asch halts in his steps and sighs. "It's not your fault. You just care about Luke, you just want to save him." He hears no respond from the other. "What is it? It's not like I'm angry with you or anything, you can still come with us…" He is about to turn around to check on the boy when Lexuk entwines his arms around his waist. Burying his face into Asch's chest, causing the young Fabre to blush. "Wha…Lexuk?"

"Just let me…stay like this for a while…"

Feeling the wetness on his chest area and the trembling of the figure in his arms, Asch's eyes soften as he circles his arm around the weeping teen.

"Thank you…Asch."

**The End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's all for this chapter!! I drew the last scene and posted it in deviantART, you guys can go see it! **

**I want more than 40 reviews, if you want the next chapter!! Kukukukuku evil grins**


	8. Verse 8: Being With You

**Tales of the Abyss**

**Eighth chapter! Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Well…Go on with the story!**

_Feeling the wetness on his chest area and the trembling of the figure in his arms,_

_Asch's eyes soften as he circles his arm around the weeping teen._

"_Thank you…Asch."_

**To Be With You Once Again**

By kiralacusforever

Asch stirs as he opens his eyes to see a hair of orange, and sighs within when he feels the weight press hard on him. He wishes that he is dreaming right now, but he is NOT! Lexuk IS sleeping on top of him, with his arms around the Fabre Master's waist, while nuzzling his face against Asch's chest like a child hugging his teddy bear.

_**Flashback**_

_After crying his heart out at Tartaroo Valley, Lexuk fainted straightaway. So it's up to Asch to CARRY the teen back to the manor. When they reached back at the manor, the group almost laughs out when they saw Asch piggyback Lexuk. Tear and Natalia took care of the injury on the right arm. And since Lexuk is still asleep, Asch had no choice but to, again, carry him to the room that once Guy and Pere stayed (Cuy is living in Grand Chokmah now, while Pere follows him). _

_He lays Lexuk down slowly on the bed, trying not to wake the slumbering teen up. After making sure that Lexuk is on the bed, Asch is about to let go of his hands when Lexuk grabs hold of them and pulls him down._

_Now, it's awkward..._

_Asch is now on top of Lexuk while supporting on his elbows and knees, with Lexuk's arms around his waist. The Fabre Master blushes at the closeness between his face and the teen sleeping under him._

'_I need to get off...' Asch thinks as he tries to take the arms off his waist, but ends up making the slumbering form tightens his hold. Now his chest is pressed against to the other's, making him blush harder. 'Arh! Darn it!!'_

_He tries to get out for the next few minutes, but all ends up in vain as the hold around his waist is a death grip now. Asch sighs as he carefully slides a hand around Lexuk's back and turns their position around, with Lexuk laying his head against his chest. The redhead settles his head on the pillow after he finds a comfortable position with an arm still around the figure on top of him._

"_Luke..."_

_Asch looks down at the teen and notices he is shivering. He reaches to his side to grab the blanket and pulls it over them, with his arms still holding tightly around the teen. Within seconds, he fells into slumber too._

_**Flashback End**_

Okay, right now, Asch wants to get up as soon as possible, in case anyone finds him and Lexuk in the current position. "Lexuk. Hey, Lexuk wake up." He whispers as he shakes the teen lightly.

Lexuk moans and tighten his hold more, worse, he wraps his legs around Asch's. Asch's face is as red as his hair now as he is figuring out different ways of getting out. At last, he can't stand it anymore…

"GET THE HELL UP!!"

"Wh..What?!" Lexuk's head jerks up looking around, until he notices the position he is in and the pair of emerald eyes glaring embarrassedly at him. "I…erm…I…"

"What's that shout?! Is Asch over here?!"

Oh shit…

The door slams open as Natalia and Tear steps in with a few maids and soldiers behind them. All of them gasp at the position Asch and Lexuk were in, the ladies are blushing as Natalia clears her throat. "Asch, Tear and I will be waiting at the drawing room. We would really like to hear what had happened." With that they left.

Lexuk looks at the door with a blush on his cheek, until he feels a threatening aura under him.

"Get off of me before I use a fonic arte on you."

**Verse 8:**

**Being With You**

Tear and Natalia are looking through some paperwork on the drawing room's table, as Asch comes walking in with a blush still on his cheek. The ladies giggles when they see Lexuk walking behind him with his bangs covering his redden face.

"What is it you want, Natalia?"

The princess stares at him, while holding out a set of the paperwork to him. "Have you forgotten what day today is?"

Asch takes the paperwork and combs through it. "Oh…it's the yearly carnival in Baticul right? What's wrong about it?"

"What's wrong about it?! Asch, as a royalty, it is your duty to go visit the carnival. Your presence is needed."

"But it's not the time for carnival, we need to find Ark and the God-Generals!"

"I know that you are worried about Luke, we are too. But right now, we have absolutely no idea where they are and what they are planning to do!" Natalia sighs as she moves towards Asch and places her hand on his. "You have been stressing yourself ever since the key was stolen…So…try to relax yourself, just for today…Alright?"

"Asch, Natalia is just worried about you." Tear smiles at him.

The redhead looks from Tear to Natalia and sighs. "Alright, alright…"

"What is this carnival about?" Lexuk tries to look at the paperwork that Asch is holding.

"Oh, the citizen of Kimlasca will gather in Batical to set up stores. It's like a festival, a lot of fun and interesting stuffs. Lexuk, do you want to go?"

Lexuk blushes a little before nodding his head slowly. Natalia and Tear giggles as the princess looks at Asch. "Well then, the people must be setting up their stores now. Asch, why don't you take Lexuk to tour around the city?"

The two of them blush as Asch stares at the princess. "Why must I be the one?! And the carnival starts at evening, isn't it?! Why must we go now anyway?!"

Natalia grabs hold of Asch's cloak and pulls the redhead to one corner of the room, out of the other two's hearing range. "Lexuk might still be blaming himself for what happened yesterday. He may look mature but he is still a child within, just take him out today and cheer him up! Alright?"

Asch takes a glance behind at Lexuk, who is currently asking Tear more about the carnival. He sighs and turns back to his childhood friend. "Alright."

Natalia smiles and walks back to the other two. "Alright, Lexuk, Asch will be your tour guide for the whole day. Tear and I will go and do our paperwork. Two of you have fun!" She grabs some of the papers while Tear handles the rest as the two ladies exit the room, leaving the two alone.

Lexuk, who is clenching his hands nervously behind him, looks down at the floor while waiting for Asch. The redhead chuckles a little at the replica's nervousness. "Come on, I'll show you around the city."

Lexuk nods as he follows the Fabre Master out of the manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really like to plan things out."

Natalia looks up from the paperwork at the melodist. "I just want the two of them to have some rest from Luke's matter. It's sad to see them with a depressed look on their face whole day."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

Tear smiles as she stands up from the chair and moves towards the study table where Natalia is. "Don't you wanna take a break at the carnival too for the day?"

"Oh…Is that an invitation?"

"If that is what you think, Your Highness. Will you come with me?"

Natalia blushes a little and chuckles. "Yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow!" Lexuk looks around the city at the stores the people are setting up. There are stores of accessories, food, drinks, toys and lots of other things. There's even a circus troop performing in the middle square, which happens to be the Dark Dream, or Wings. Asch looks at Lexuk who is amazed by all the things, like any ordinary child will do. Until they stop at a certain stores selling sweets and candies. "What is this?"

Asch smiles at him as he takes out some gald and handles it to the owner. The owner takes it and gives Asch a stick with pink fluffy thing on it. The redhead turns to Lexuk and give it to him. "This is candy floss. Go ahead, taste it."

Lexuk looks from the candy floss to Asch and backs again. Asch sighs as he plucks a small portion of the floss and eats it. The replica gets the idea as he did the same and tastes the candy. His eyes widen as he continues to eat it, while they continue to tour the carnival.

"Hey! Asch! Lexuk!" The two look at Guy, who is helping the citizen to set up their stores. "Touring the carnival?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Anise and Florian is helping the people for the carnival, so I decided to join."

Lexuk stops his eating. "What about that obnoxious four-eyed freak?"

Asch and Guy snicker at the nick as Guy looks at him. "He has some work to do at Grand Chokmah, but he will be coming over at evening when the carnival starts. So, what are you guys planning to do now? Not much to tour since the carnival hasn't started yet?"

Asch looks at Lexuk. "You want to help them with the stores?"

Lexuk finishes his last portion of the floss. "Sure, since we are free now…" With that, they help Guy out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time files as the night arrives, Baticul is now pack with tourist and travellers as the carnival starts. Asch and the others have fun at the stores, playing games and showing Lexuk different kind of things. The group is walking out from another store when they notice two familiar figures.

"Ginji! Noelle!" The two Albiore pilots turn around to greet them. "You two have fun?"

"Yes! It's great!" Noelle blushes as she hugs a little plushie toy that Ginji won for her. Ginji looks at the group. "Hey guys, want to take a ride on our Albiore? We heard that there's gonna be a meteor rain tonight."

"Oh really, how nice." Natalia blushes a little as she looks over at Tear beside her.

Anise smirks. "Alright then! Asch and Lexuk will take the Albiore 4 with Ginji, while we will take Albiore 2 with Noelle! Let's go!!" Florian cheers along with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Albiores hovers on the sea water as the group watches the night sky, with the water surface glitters at the moonlight from the full moon. On the Albiore 4, which looks exactly the same as the previous Albiore 3, Asch stands on top of the deck while Lexuk is nowhere to be seen. Seeing this, Anise pouts on top of the Albiore 2.

"Man! Where is Lexuk anyway?!"

"Hey, Anise, are you planning something?" Guy sweatdrops as Anise starts to pound on him, causing him to flee and hide behind Jade.

"I'm just planning to get Asch and Lexuk closer!" Anise crosses her arms and sits down on the deck, with Florian beside her.

"What about Luke?" Natalia looks at the Fon Master as the whole group sighs at the mention. Tear comes up to the deck as she passes blankets to each of them, and settles down beside Natalia.

"Just like Jade say before, we can only watch them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asch covers his mouth as he sneezes, rubbing his arm to give it warmth.

"Here." The redhead turns around to see Lexuk with a blanket white blanket wraps around him, he has another in his hand.

Asch smiles at him and takes it. "Thanks." He wraps the blanket around him as the two stands side by side.

"I should be saying that." Asch looks at the replica, who has a blush on his cheek. "You spent the whole day with me…I'm…I'm actually feeling happy for the first time after I did not get to see Luke. Being with you just kinda…makes me feels better. Thank you, Asch." Asch blushes a little and looks down when Lexuk suddenly shouts. "WOW! Asch! Look!!"

He looks up to see the meteor storms fell through the night sky. Million of white lines slide down towards the sea. Asch looks over at Lexuk, whose eyes are filled with excitement. And he notices that Lexuk is holding tight onto his hand.

"Lexuk."

The teen looks at him in puzzled, Asch directs his gaze to their hands, causing the teen to blush hard. "I'm…! I'm sorry!" He is about to take his hand away when Asch grabs hold of it. "A…Asch?"

Asch smiles at him and looks back at the meteor storm. "Let it be."

Lexuk's eyes widen at the statement before smiling and looks back at the meteor storm. He then remembers that Luke once told him about falling stars, about making wishes. He takes a glance at the redhead beside him, before closing his eyes to make a wish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meteor storm, the group move their separate ways. Asch and Lexuk head back to the manor, as Asch walks the teen to the room which they are in last night.

"I…um…" Lexuk looks down on the floor, before Asch comes forth and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, sleep well." Asch smiles at him before turning the other way towards his own room. Lexuk stands at the doorsteps with a hand on the place where Asch kissed.

"You too…"

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehex, fluffy chapter between Asch and Lexuk!**

**Aww! Don't forget about Luke, the two of you!!**

**Hehex! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! Give me more than 50 reviews this time (evil grins), kukukuku**


End file.
